Out Ta Get Me
by rileyeup
Summary: She doesn't know who she is, where she came from, and why she can do what she can. Looking for answers, she is being tracked by not only gov'ts across the globe but something else, something supernatural, and she needs their help.Will b M 1stFIC review pl


Randomness

She sat in the back of the semi-run down roadhouse, in a dark booth where she could quietly observe the environment around her. Sprawled in front of her were piles of papers, documents, random information, anything that would tell her who she was or where she came from, why she was they way she was, and what she was. She knew that she wasn't completely natural, that something had been changed and altered, that she was too agile, too attentive, her reflexes too quick and her knowledge too structured. Her movements were deceptively delicate and graceful, almost luring you to attempt anything.

She calculated the situation around her: at this altitude and this weather she could run an average 6 min mile for at least an hour, that the truck driver in the back corner was carrying a bowie knife on his waist, and that the easiest place to find a gun (besides in her car) would be the glove box of his semi. The drunken man at the bar leered at her, and the woman behind the bar signaled if she wanted another drink. She casually raised her arm, ordering another tequila. She knew that she was being chased, and that wherever she came from they were desperately looking for her. What was she? Some creation, some sort of human killing machine? All she wanted was life, family, normalcy. She didn't even know her own name. She was somewhere in Kansas, and sitting in her booth had become a daily routine for the past week. Ellen, behind the bar, was always kind and warded of any questions about her presence, which she gratefully appreciated.

It was this day that things would start to change. She was reading information about this girl, a college sophomore, who mysteriously drew her attention. She felt familiar with the intelligent pre med student, and was drawn to seek out the enthusiastic young girl. Maybe she had some answers. She was on her way to Philly to find out. She heard a car rumble up outside, two doors open and shut, and two people made their way to the darkened entrance. They strolled in and went straight for the bar, making casual conversation with Ellen. She obviously knew them quite well, they were very friendly. _Regulars_, she thought. She had come to the conclusion that this was some sort of meeting place for hunters, and that they didn't hunt just animals and people. She knew there was something else out there, and could feel that other world searching for her too. She just hoped she could hide well enough and run fast enough to keep safe.

The two men were somewhere in their twenties, and were rugged. They seemed as if they were born and raised on the road, ready for anything that came on. The taller one had a long shock of dark brown hair and sad, pleading brown eyes that told you he was open and caring. _Sucker_, she thought. He was tall, had to be around 6'4", and was well muscled enough to probably put up a good fight, though he seemed the type to try to talk things out. He looked as if a huge secret or burden weighed heavily on his shoulders, a crease of worry between his brows. He wore a plain dark shirt and hoodie, with well-worn jeans and work ready boots. The other man was smaller, if you could ever call either one of them smaller, at little over 6 feet, and maybe slightly older, and was rugged and cocky. He had an edge, and guarded his emotions. He would be one to fight with, and it would probably be pretty fun challenge for her. He had a thin layer of blondish stubble on his chiseled jaw line, with matching short dirty blonde hair, and had the bad boy attraction that probably earned several notches to his belt. His golden green eyes were calculating, and his seductive smile was crowned with full soft pink lips that promised to please. He wore jeans and a shirt with a well-worn leather jacket and similar workbooks. Both were an intimidating presence of sheer masculinity. They were both extremely good looking, and had a familiarity with each other that suggested that they were close, that they were brothers.

He noticed her presence, and she just fixed him with an indifferent, calculating stare. He turned back and continued to talk to Ellen, until he grabbed her drink and started making her way over. She knew that she was well hidden in the dark depth of the booth, and he probably wanted to ask her some questions about why she was here. At least he brought her tequila with him, and at least his brother had the sense to look unsure about the whole situation. The man at the bar laughed a warning, and the older one just set his smile across his face. She took out a knife and absentmindedly threw it at the table and then took it out, repeating the action in a familiar and comforting way as another warning to her approaching inquisitor. Right as he sat down, she threw her knife between his legs, and both of them stopped in their tracks.

Oh Boy, were they in for a treat.

------------

Ever since they saw Missouri a while back, they were confused. "She is the key," she had said, " the weapon the world is looking for is with her". And if that wasn't enough, a week later they were exercising a demon, when the demon cruelly cackled, " its not only her creators that want her, he wants her too. She has the weapon. She will determine the future; will bring humanity down when we get a hold of it. Your government doesn't even know the extent of what a blissful perfection it has created." Government? Weapon? He didn't even know. He had heard word that some underground agency was going crazy looking for something that they "misplaced", and that everyone and their grandmother was trying to get their hands on this seemingly priceless weapon. But how does one misplace something so valuable? How does it just walk away? And what does it have to do with the supernatural? What could be powerful enough to determine the future of the world, as we know it? It was all too much 'destiny' mumbo jumbo for him. He just didn't know the answer. He just wanted to find her and make sure the nasties of the night didn't get to her first. Whatever that weapon was, it had to be destroyed. Maybe Ellen had heard something.

" Hey there El, how have you been?" Dean asked

"Boys!" she exclaimed, " I haven't seen you in so long! What brings ya in?"

"Ya know, same old same old end of the world war crap. Nothing new or extremely dangerous…" Dean replied in his usual sardonic tone.

" Well," Sam said, shooting his brother a look, "we were actually curious if you had heard anything recently. Maybe something about a girl…one who is supposed to have access to some sort of weapon…?" he asked hopefully.

" I have heard of something like that…talk of how this one poor girl holds the key to the war, and how the whole underworld is buzzing with activity and excitement. Demons seem to be popping up right and left. I mean, just last week Jo called telling me about how she had nailed three just in the last 10 days." Realizing her mention of Jo, she quickly quieted.

Dean had been looking off, and turned back and asked, " So Jo is still off hunting?"

Ellen replied with a curt nod, indicating that the topic was closed. Dean paused, and then casually inquired about the stranger in the back booth.

" That's Ranger, I wouldn't mess with that. Leave well enough alone." Ellen said, with a hint of warning.

The figure was hidden in the darkness of the booth, and he couldn't make out any features. He saw the flash of a knife that was being thrown repeatedly at a point on the table. " Ranger, huh? I wonder what this guy is like with a name like that. Probably thinks he is some badass newbie hunter. Why don't I go say hello and see what he knows?"

"Better not to…. but knowing you you'll do it anyway. Since your going over there, would you mind handing over this drink?"

He grabbed the glass filled with tequila, and ignored Sammy's concerned warnings as he cockily strode over. _This will be fun_ he thought to himself, _I always love messing with pig headed youngsters. _Right as he was finishing taking his seat there was a _Whap!_ As the knife flew between his legs and lodged into the seat of the chair.

" What a way to say hello to someone bringing you a drink" he drawled, yanking out the knife and sitting down in full. He placed the glass on the table as the figure moved out from the shadows. A look of mild shock stretched across both boys' faces as she drew herself out of the shadows to retrieve her glass and her knife. She downed the tequila, the liquid pouring easily down her throat accompanied by the warm fire that spread down to her belly. She deftly slid her knife to its sheath knowing that they were not expecting what they saw. Her face was framed by loosely curled long black hair, with long bangs framing her features and lightly falling into her face. Her blue grey eyes had a dangerous violet tint, and her irises were lined in black like a cat. Her eyes were framed by unnaturally long, dark, curled lashed and heavy brows that were arched perfectly. A paper-thin scar ran through her right brow. Her lightly tanned skin gave her a sun kissed complexion, and a slight dusting of freckles spread across her nose and cheeks, making her look deceptively innocent. Light pink, full lips were set into a slight smirk, getting amusement from their reactions and revealing a set of pearly whites. Her frame, only standing a shade under 5'5", was deceivingly small and fragile looking, with a tiny waist, broad shoulders, and an impossibly perfect toned and proportioned body. Her jeans fit her like a glove, and were wearing at the knees with age and use. Her boots were also well used, and she had a plain leather belt. A white v-necked shirt rested under a grey hoodie and a well work dark brown leather jacket. Her whole image was overwhelming.

_Holy shit. _Dean and Sam just stood, mouths slightly agape. They had never before seen anything like her. She oozed danger, with movements as fluid and calculated as a cat, ready to strike at any moment. She was not to be underestimated.

"Thanks for that" she said, her voice husky, seductive, and dangerous. She gathered her papers and placed them in a tattered backpack, stood, and walked out the door with a wave to Ellen. She climbed in her 67 Shelby, roared the engine, drove off to her temporary home in a nearby motel, and couldn't help but smile at the scene she was leaving behind her. Maybe in another life she would be able to be attracted to the two boys, but as of right now their questions were a pestering presence that she did not need. Meanwhile, Dean and Sam were left sitting there, contemplating what had just passed as Ellen silently laughed at them.


End file.
